This invention relates to devices that provide assistance in the ambulation of a patient, and, more particularly, to a improved ergonomic crutch that has reduced manufacturing costs and yet provides considerable versatility in its ability to be adjusted to the needs of the individual patient.
Currently, there are a variety of crutches available to patients and which have differing features. Perhaps one of the more common crutches employs dual upright members with a handle to be grasped by the user intermediate the two uprights. One problem with that design crutch is, of course, that the duplication of the uprights adds to the overall weight of the device and the location of the hand hold intermediate the two upright members is often uncomfortable to the patient with large hands that are squeezed between the relatively confined area between the two upright members. In addition, a useful and advantageous feature of crutches is the ability to be hung on the edge of a desk so that the crutch is readily accessible to the patient where the patient is able to conveniently reach the crutches. With the two upright member design, that feature is simply not present.
A further type of crutch that is also currently available is the so-called Shepherd's crutch and which is a singly curved tubular structure and which has a curved upper end with a plurality of bends for positioning under the arm of the patient. That type of crutch also has a handle for the patient's hands that extends horizontally outwardly from an intermediate area of the crutch, however, the upper underarm pad and the handle are parallel to each other and therefore the overall crutch is not ergonomically designed for the patient. The more comfortable construction is to have the underarm pad at a slight upward angle forwardly with respect to the hand grip. While overcoming some of the shortcomings of the previously describe crutch, the Shepherd's crutch suffers from other failings. The curved upper end is relatively expensive to manufacture with accuracy due to the multiple curves.
A further feature that is very desirable in crutches is in having the arm cradle, that is, the arm cradle and pad that fits under the arm of the patient, slope upwardly in the forward direction. Such forward slope enhances the ergonomic effect of the crutch in aiding to the comfort of the patient.